Hidden Obsession
by smile-ookii
Summary: 400 years into the past, Uesugi Kagetorasama and his longtime protector, Nobutsuna Naoe, were fighting a war. A war of love, death, and betrayal. Is love worth all of this? This is...Mirage of Blaze: Hidden Obsession.
1. The Kagetora Incident

**story: **Hidden Obsession**  
BL: **Mirage of Blaze**  
written by: **smile-ookii****

Yet another BL story. I want to thank Jarukuheart for such a wonderful review on my first 'oneshot'. Total inspiration! Also to my friend JOS. Much love! Okay, and Wikipedia for the year and some names. Arigatou!

———

**Chapter the 1**:  
_The Kagetora Incident_

"My lord Kagetora. We must move from this position immediately. The _Akiaka_ are fast approaching us." Nobutsuna Naoe calmly gestured to the large pillar of flames. Thousands of bodies lay there, some still dying, and the smell of blood and crisply burning flesh nauseated Uesugi Kagetora. Sweeping a cold eye over the pathetic scene, he quickly turned, holding a hand to his lips to hold back the vomit. "My lord?" Seeing the scrunched up expression of disgust mingled with the slightest bit of fear on his lord's face made Naoe frightened as well. He moved forward to support his master, but Kagetora threw out his arm to halt him.

"Do not touch me, Nobutsuna," Kagetora said through his teeth. "Yesterday still stands. It has not disappeared, and it never shall. So _do not touch me_." Naoe stopped, and his eyes reflected the seriousness of this moment. "You will not forgive me for such a thing that I have done, out of my lo—" Kagetora whirled around and slapped Naoe. The sound seemed loud in the night, and even in the dark, a reddening mark could be seen on Naoe's cheek.

"Forgive me."

Naoe turned and bit his lips, trying to keep a frustrated scream inside of him. "We really must be moving," he finally said, and he said it as emotionlessly as he could. Kagetora grew angry, and twisted Naoe back towards him. "How dare you do something like that to me. How dare you act as though you are not affected, that you do not care about this, about us!" As Kagetora's began to yell louder, Naoe's eyes looked on, stonily. "You do not want me? You want me? Do we wish to confuse me with all your words of passion, with all your speeches of _love_!" Kagetora grabbed at his hair, and fell to his knees. "NAOE!" All the blood rushed to his head and he collapsed, unconscious.

_One day earlier_

"I really don't want to keep speaking about strategics all day, Naoe," said a bored young man. The wind continued to blow his long hair around, and it was, simply, too beautiful a day to sit and _talk_. "But we attack the _Akiaka_ at dusk tomorrow. Everything must be in place, so we may have a sure victory!" Naoe lightly touched Kagetora's shoulder; the man had blanked out again. "Come on, Naoe..let's just take a little walk. An hour, or two. The _Akiaka_ aren't coming at this moment; we have time to celebrate this glorious day!" Kagetora stood up, dragging Naoe with him. Shaking his head softly, Naoe could only do what his master had commanded.

It was the year 1569, and Kagetora was 17 years old. Born fifteen years apart, the much older 32 year old Naoe had been infatuated with him for the past 4 years. In fact, Naoe himself had begged Kagetora's father, Uesugi Kenshin, to let him be Kagetora's personal bodyguard. "And why should I let you, of all the other men who have asked, to be my adopted son's protector?" Kenshin-sama had asked. Naoe had not wavered, and strongly replied, "My Kagetora-sama need a man who can protect him from the smallest fly to the largest soldier. I would take nine swords for my lord; no, I would take 19, 20, even a thousand for him!" Kenshin-sama had been very pleased, and from then on, he was Kagetora's only bodyguard. At the tender age of 13, most boys would be trying to act manly, to get favour from their fathers. But Kagetora was not 'most boys'. The day he turned 13, everyone knew he was born to be a great man. He walked with his head up high, and rarely looked down; his walk was not hurried, but calm and respectful. He was a fast runner, and skilled in archery and swordfight.

If Naoe had been a different person, he would have have been pleased like a father. But he was not Kagetora's father; he planned, when Kagetora was older, to tell him how much he loved him, how much he loved seeing him grow up strong. Every day after a grueling practice, Kagetora and himself would sit to watch the sunset. The wind always blew lightly at that time, and Kagetora's hair had been long, even then. It would play with the wind, getting caught between the north and east gusts. Once, during one of these moments, Naoe had finally broke his silence. "Kagetora." Turning his head only slightly (the wind was forceful today, and it kept pushing the hair back into his eyes), Kagetora gave Naoe a smile that was just for him. It was so full of life, of hope…and of promise.

Naoe suddenly cleared his throat. "Kagetora-sama…I have watched you for many years…four years, to be exact. I asked your father himself if I could watch over you, defend you." Naoe glanced down, something that was unheard of. Kagetora's face became concerned, and he moved from his usual perch down to where Naoe sat. "What's wrong, Naoe? Are you unwell? Are you leaving me, to defend some other part of the empire? What's wrong?" Naoe fought to bring his eyes to his lord's, and when they finally reached him, they were dark, and stained with secrets, passion, and desperateness.

"I love you."

For a full minute, Kagetora stared at Naoe. Naoe stared right back. It seemed like eternity, and Kagetora's mind was racing with questions. '_He loves me? Like a father loves a son? No…I AM 17…I've seen that look before, only in girls, not..not Naoe, of all people!_'' Kagetora burst out laughing, and Naoe turned his head away, confused. "Is there something the matter, my lord?" he said a bit stiffly. Kagetora stopped immediately. "No. Nothing that has just happened is funny. Do you mean you love me as a son?" Naoe shook his head. "As a brother?" Again, a negative. Kagetora sat there silently, knowing there was only one option left. Naoe leaned over a bit, towards Kagetora's face. He hesitated, waiting to see if Kagetora would pull away.

He didn't.

Naoe was now inches away from Kagetora's face. Their breaths mingled; Naoe's confident one with Kagetora's shaky one. Naoe's lips gently touched Kagetora's, and he probed them, finding every crevice he could with his tongue. Kagetora tasted like warm sake, and his lips melted and fused with Naoe's. The breeze continued to blow, but it seemed that the two lovers were in an enclosed space, for Kagetora's hair stayed still, plastered to his blushing face. Naoe finally lifted himself from his lord, and sat down next to him. They were both silent; Naoe because he had finally gotten what he wanted; Kagetora because he could barely breathe.

"Kagetora…there are more things I would like to do with you, _to _you...but I will not force you. You must come on your own." Kagetora said nothing; the only thing you could hear was his heavy breathing. "Naoe…I didn't think I liked boys. I thought I was normal, but I liked that kiss better than I've liked any woman's kiss…you've changed me, Naoe! What can I do now?" In an angry passion, he stood up, glaring down at Naoe. "What can I do? What can I DO?" Naoe stood up, and pulled Kagetora's head to his chest. "You can let me have you," Naoe said. "Let me take care of you, and of anyone else who does not approve. It can be us against the world. Me…and you." The whole world was silent as they held each other, and the sun began its slow descent into the earth.

"Have me..do you mean---!" Kagetora's head jumped up, and stared at Naoe with open, childlike eyes. Naoe looked down at Naoe, then turned his head towards the sunset. He nodded. "But why? Can't we just be like this, just holding each other?" Naoe shook his head. "Sooner or later, my lord, I would take you. And I have already said that you must make that choice…the only choice you have is the time. Why are you frightened?" Kagetora had began to shake, and the front of Naoe's tunic was wet with…tears?

"I have yet…to be with…a woman, yet you wish me…to be with…a man, first?" Kagetora stammered ad he spoke, and blushed a sakura blossom hue. "What…would you have me do?" Naoe bent down from his 6'3" stance and whispered into Kagetora's ears. "…and scream with pleasure, too," Naoe finished. By this time, Kagetora was shaking like a man with the Shaking Disease. He was brick red, also. "I don't know if you will fit, I am so…._tiny_," Kagetora whispered.

Naoe only grinned a knowing smile.


	2. The Secret Regret

**CHAPTER THE 2**:  
_The Secret Regret_

Coming shortly..!


End file.
